


Make way for us.

by Riddle_Dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Baby Voldemort, But as a Ghost - Freeform, Draco Malfoy is Death, Dumbledore Bashing, Harry Potter is God, James Potter is a ghost, Luna Lovegood is Lady Magic, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Neville's parents too!, Oh so many ghost because of Draco., There will be a supernatural reference, This is basically a crack FFN with Death and God dating., its amusing to me, oh oh Sirius comes back too!, so is Lily Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Dragon/pseuds/Riddle_Dragon
Summary: What the hell is happening..Why is Draco look like he's dying,Why is Magic swirling around Luna,Why the hell is Harry alive?-Wait they aren't Draco, Harry and Luna?





	1. What the hell is she doing?

Madeline snickered slightly as she looked down at the fallen Dark Lord in front of her, eyebrows raised, "What made you think that'd I join you and your band of merry killing sociopaths?" She said, an amused smile crossing her face.

"I may be different from everyone else. I may hide myself from fellow Slytherins and the other houses alike, and we may have had a talk -Key word; "A"- but I have never said that I would join you." She pulled back, stumbling slightly as her shoes got caught on a pebble. She looked down at her foot, and tapped the tip of her shoes lightly on the ground before straightening up and looking at the now sitting Dark Lord.

She grinned unconsciously as she sees the angry look on his face, "How dare you-!"

"Ah and I'm going to have to cut you off right there." Madeline said softly, her arms crossed over her chest, "I don't need you to go off on this huge rant. I already get enough of that from my brothers."

She sighed heavily, and shook her head regretfully before she turned around to the students of Hogwarts, and tried to look for familiar faces, but was only granted two. She sighed again, does he really have to keep running off like this?

_At least the other two are smarter then him. Honestly! And he called himself my Father._

"Who are you exactly? I haven't seen.. seen anyone hit V-voldemort like that!" Heromine said, her mouth wide open as she recalled the event moments before. Madeline rose an eyebrow at her and opened her mouth before closing it, humming in realization.

"Ah yes. Right I forgot that I had avoided certain Gryffindors.." She sighed soulfully and shook her head again, "But I will be answering your questions in just a moment. There is something that I have to do before questions are shot at me."

She flashed a huge grin at everyone before facing the Dark Lord again, who was now standing up, and listening in interest.

"You are very different then most of my Death Eaters have put you." The Dark Lord said, the look of anger still crossing his face. She gave him a flattered grin.

"Aw! That might have been the most adoring thing you have ever said to me!" She exclaimed lightly, "But I have more then one personality, and more then one way to assist a situation, so you all better get off your asses and listen up because I will only say this once, and only once.

"From the Sun to the Moon. From Heaven to Hell. I call upon those who shall decide the fate of **Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr.** , Son of Tom Riddle Sr and Merope Gaunt and **Albus Percivel Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** , Son of Percivel Dumbledore and Kendra Dumbledore, Brother to Aberforth Dumbledore and Ariana Dumbledore!"

Confusion passed everyone's eyes as Madeline slumped forwards slightly, swaying before snapped her head up. The Dark Lord, or Tom, looked on in covered up fear as her eyes went from a dark brown, to a black that covered her whole eye.

Her tongue poked out from her mouth and licked along the top line of her teeth, her smile wide as she stumbled back, arms spread to each side. A short laughter escaped her as she let her head fall back to gaze at the sky above her.

Fear rose around the students and death eaters as they watched the usually quiet child turn into something more then what the Dark Lord will ever be. Some, at that point, had even grip their wands tighter and pointed at the demonic child.

" **I call upon Lord Death! As it is said in his name, Lord Death shall make the appointed of which should you be sent to your death, or be given another chance at life.** "

A loud cry and a thump could be hear from behind Madeline, but she would not dare move. Everyone else turned to look at the noise and their eyes widen as they see the form of Draco Malfoy on the ground, held by his mother and his father knelt beside him.

What shock them wasn't the fact that he had fainted. Most of them around were already feeling a bit woozy. No, what shocked them was the way his wand shifted to a scythe and his blond hair turned darker. While his eyes were open, they were glossed over, shifting from his normal eye color to a dark blood red.

Everyone who could look away from the changed form of Draco Malfoy, looked at Madeline, who had dropped her head, closed her arms around her and had taken a few step forwards towards the eye widen Dark Lord.

" **As she is, we should bow. I call forth Lady Magic to say her will of those around us. To show us those worthy of her magic, and to show us those who are not.** "

"LUNA!"

Everyone, but Madeline, whipped around to look at the crazed Ravenclaw they all knew and loved, slumped against the wall of Hogwarts, her eyes glossed over like Draco's, but instead of blood red, hers were a flickering back and forth from her normal to every color mixed together (basically a color wheel).

A whirl of magic came rushing down from above and surrounded Luna. Her clothing shifted to a dress that reached down to her knees, different flows of magic creating different spots on her clothing in every color.

" **And finally...** "

Everyone slowly turned back to look at Madeline, eyes widen and everyone looked around in fear, waiting for the next person to drop half dead to the floor.

" **I call for the Man who shall decide your fate should you be appointed to your death. It is up to this Man to tell you if He will let you be reincarnated or forever be place in purgatory.** "

Everyone looked around for the next person to fall.. but they all breathed in relief when no one else fell down. In front of her, Voldemort grinned widely and crossed his arms, amused greatly.

"That's what you are trying to do? Kill those students?" He scoffed heavily and advanced on her as Madeline stared blankly at him, her grin still plastered on her face. She didn't say anything back to him, just continued to stare, making him shift almost uncomfortably.

"Like those you called will come to you-"

" **Shut up. Honestly, I do not know what these people see in you. This is fairly stupid.** "

" _I see what you mean._ "

Everyone's eyes moved back to Draco and Luna, who were now sitting up right. Madeline finally looked away from Voldemort and looked at Luna and Draco.

Draco sighed softly and rubbed his forehead, grumbling about something they all couldn't hear. They all took in his appearance. His hair changed from blond to black, still in its messy style. His normal outfit was black as well, as was everything else. His wand has turned into a scythe and his eyes were a dark red, staring at Narcissa.

Luna smiled at those around her, " _You all look so dull.. Why have you used my magic in such a horrible way?_ " She sighed and shook her head, tisking silently. Her hair stayed the way it was, but her dress.. her dress was a bright purple, and different swirls of color'd magic moved along her dress. Her wand grew to 11 inch and the pattern on her wand were color'd and in swirls.

" **Now where is God?** " Draco asked, as he got up and shrugged off the yelling from his family, " **Madeline, dear? Where is he?** "

He walked up to Madeline, putting his arm around her waist as she sighed and crossed her arm, "Father had wandered off to the forest not long ago. I do not know what he is trying to do." She sighed and leaned against Draco.

"..You.. Are Death?" Snorted Voldemort, "A child?"

Draco glared at Voldemort and pulled his arm away from Madeline, crossing his arms over his chest, " **I would watch your mouth, young man. I may look like Draco Malfoy, but I am not him. We are two different people. Draco Malfoy was born all those years ago to be my Vessel, and he knew it the minute he turned 11 years old.** "

Voldemort scoffed again, but didn't say anything else, just looked away with a contempt look on his face. Death sighed and shook his head, and looked over at Luna as she made her way down from the stairs to Madeline and Death.

" _Please do not try to turn us against you. We want to give you another chance, but that may not happen._ ” She sighed and gave Voldemort a smile, “ _And the same thing for me as well. Luna knew she was to be my Vessel the moment she turned 11 years old._ ”

“It may look weird.” Madeline addressed the crowd, “But I assure you that everything will be okay..” She glared at Voldemort, scowling, “After we deal with this arse.”

Death sighed and brought Madeline back by his side, his arm around her, “ **Calm down. We will deal with him. We are just waiting for Albus.** ” He said, resting his cheek on her head. She grumbled heavily but didn’t say anything.

“Albus?” Hermoine said, “But he died-”

“ _Aha ah. No he didn’t. Madeline dear wouldn’t have called for us to judge him if he was dead. He’s somewhere, but in hiding._ ”

“Oh i know where he is.”

Everyone's eyes whipped over as they saw Harry Potter standing there, wand in hand, grinning widely at all of them.

“Bastard hid away somewhere in Hogwarts. Miss Hogwarts is trying to find him for us.”

“Harry? I thought you were dead!” Ron shouted, eyes widen. Harry scoffed and crossed over to Madeline, Lady Magic and Death. He gave Madeline a small pat on her head, and Death a nod. He gave a short bow to Lady Magic before taking her hand and giving it a small kiss.

He stood up and faced Ron, eye brow raised, wand in hand. “Me? Dead? But then again...” He chuckled and relaxed his form slightly, “I could never die.”

Madeline’s face brightened and she removed herself from Death’s grip and made her way over to Harry, wrapping him in a backwards hug, “Father! You idiot.” She said, her face buried in his robes.

Harry laughed lowly and reached behind him, patting her head gently, “I am terribly sorry for the fright, my dear.” He murmured softly.

Molly frowned and stalked forwards, her fear washed away by confusion, “You have a daughter? What about Ginny?” She yelled at him, pointing her wand at him, “How dare you cheat on her!”

“Mom!”

Harry scoffed and took hold of her wrist and brought her hand down, “I never cheated on dear Ginny. Besides,” Started Harry, humming lowly, “Your Harry is currently sleeping. He needs it considering the Hell you put him through!”

The unknown man huffed heavily.

“ **You love to make a scene, don’t you?** ” Death sighed and shook his head, leaning against his Scythe. Lady Magic laughed, covering her mouth with her hand with an amused smile.

“ _When does He never not make a scene?_ ” She laughed and grinned, “ _My dear Hogwarts has informed me that she has found the founders portraits and Mr. Dumbledore._ ”

The man nodded and patted Madeline on the head, “Good. I do hope she knows how to get him here, yes? We do after all have faith..” The man using Harry’s body frowned and turned around to face Madeline, “Darling, why didn’t you call for Lord Justice or Lady Destiny?”

Madeline scoffed and pointed her nose upwards, “Like Justice or Destiny could help us here. It is better if you, Lord Death and Lady Magic are all we need right now.”

The man sighed, “You should really respect your siblings, Madeline.” Said girl growled and looked away, crossing her arms.

“Who are you?!” Someone yelled.

“Yeah?!”

“Where’s Harry Potter!”

“Did you kill him?!”

The man sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead, “Please, will you all calm down? Your Harry Potter is fine. He is not injured, and he is not dead. He is in a deep sleep inside my mind right now...” He grinned and faced Voldemort, “And for who I am? You can call me God."

* * *

Everyone stared at God, mouths open wide. God snickered quietly and grinned, "What? Don't believe in God? I wouldn't push it pass you. I don't often make an appearance like this." His laugh was deep as he faced Death and Lady Magic with a grin, "Now I believe there is something I must do before we get on with the judgments."

Madeline rose an eyebrow and moved away from God, who made his way over to Death and she squeaked and covered her eyes, "Father! No-!"

But he didn't listen to her and took hold of Death's hand and pulled him closer to him before kissing him right on the lips, " _Now that is a scene._ " Lady Magic said with a laugh. Madeline whined and fell to the ground before rolling away.

"Do you have to do this here?! Couldn't you do it.. Oh I don't know.. WHEN YOU'RE ALONE?!" She screeched, her hands covering her face.

Those around them, whose mouth wasn't open, was now open as they watched God and Death kiss each other senseless. Ron and Ginny looked on in shocked. Ron more in disgust and Ginny.. well Ginny.. ah..

Hermoine when bright red and looked away as Molly looked like she was about to explode. Voldemort snorted in amusement.

Death and God pulled apart with a grin, "Madeline dear... Stop making a scene like that." He said, laughing heavily. Madeline stopped rolling and sat up, growling heavily.

"You made the bigger scene!" She said, sitting on the ground with her arms crossed.

Death sighed and removed himself from God's arms and came sitting next to her, " **You know how your Dad is, Madeline.** " He murmured softly, as he looked over at the other man. Madeline sighed softly and grumbled, but didn't say anything else.

By then, Hogwarts had kicked Dumbledore out of her castle and onto the yard in front of everyone. He looked sheepishly at everyone, "Hello everyone."

Minerva stared down Dumbledore, her eyes filled with disappointment at the man everyone looked up to. Dumbledore just put his head down in shame, not really having any words for his actions. Minerva just smirked and crossed her arms, staring at Death, Lady Magic and God.

Lady Magic sighed softly, " _Right, now that everyone is here... Shall we get on with this? Miss Luna, Mr Draco and Mr Harry have a lot to talk about with their friends after this._ "

 

 


	2. Heeeey

Hey guys, update here.

So I've been trying to find a way to start up my others stories but I can't think of anything... ( Or well rather, I don't know how to restart it.) Do you guys have an idea for this story?? I would love your suggestions because they help me figure out how I wanna continue a story.

I rather like the concept of this story and I wanna change a lot of things for this story. Like for example, I want to change the OC I made for this story... She doesn't exactly fit how I wanna see her during this story anymore, She did at first, but now she doesn't...

I would like some name suggestions really. I have a few in mind but those names are connected with other stories and I want to make a new character for this type of story so if you guys have suggestions, I would love to hear them!!

Secondly, I want to see who her parents are. I know that her parents were gonna be Draco and Harry as Death and God respectively. But I kinda want to change that now. How I see it, I want her to be a sort of a... Partner, you could say, to Death and God. I want them to acknowledge her and I want her to be apart of the duo they have together. Faith maybe? Death, God and Faith?? Something of the sort.

She could be the same as Draco, Harry and Luna, of course. Be the vessel for Faith but be the daughter, of someone else. Tom maybe? Or... she could be an orphan that was adopted into a family? Dracos? Rons? Nevilles? You guys can choose for me since I cant..

And since Madeline, or whatever her name was, knew of Tom and Dumbledore since the beginning, I was planning on having this new child have the same attributes of her as well. Since technically Draco, Harry and Luna knew of being Deaths, Gods and Lady Magic vessel since they were eleven, should the new child know since she was 5 or should she know about the same time? Something of the likes, that's is how I see it.

I wanna change a lot of things that come w/ my stories, and this is one of them and I hope that you guys approve of it... But it would really help me a lot more if you guys gave me some suggestions I could use.

Plenty of thanks and welcomes!! 

-Riddle_dragon

 

(for reasons why I have not updated or continued this story in a long time, please check my story  _The Working Order._ It gives a lot more details into the reasons why I have not been here for a long time and why I have not updated or posted anything new in so long. Thanks a bunch!!!) 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest and tell you that I have no idea when I'll be updating this (If I get enough views and stuff.. This was just a weird thought. Oh and Madeline is definitely a OC of mine.. heh)
> 
> Oh! and concerning my other stories, please wait.. I guess. I don't know when I'll have the next chapters out for those ones.


End file.
